


Do I Deserve To Be Saved?

by coxy132



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Verse, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coxy132/pseuds/coxy132
Summary: Xiumin fell asleep in the strong arms of the alpha. Not just any alpha however, but the alpha he thought had just become his alpha. When morning rolls around he finds himself all alone and under the scrutinizing eyes of his pack.Banished for ‘tempting’ an alpha with his conniving omega ways, Xiumin finds himself all alone. Being all by himself in the woods is something that an omega is never equip to handle especially in the middle of winter.Frozen and starving Xiumin wishes that someone would help him, that someone would come to save him. As much as he wishes for help he doesn’t think he deserves it, why would someone want to be dragged down by him?





	Do I Deserve To Be Saved?

Xiumin was born to two alpha parents who doted on him and treated him as if he were the center of their universe, until his fifth birthday. On this certain birthday all strong alpha puppies would shift for the first time. On this birthday Xiumin didn’t shift, leaving his parents devastated. How could they have possibly produced an individual who was not a strong, independent alpha like themselves?

The following year passed differently for Xiumin. His parents showed him less affection and often left him to cry instead of rushing to comfort him like they had before.

“Tough love will be good for him love, remember he is not the strong alpha we had desired. Beta’s must be treated differently they deserve less in life” Xiumin’s father would remind his distraught wife as a five and a half year old Xiumin would cry out to them in fear of being alone.

On the day of his seventh birthday Xiumin’s mother made a small cake, not the large cake that most parents made for their puppies on their fifth birthday, but still a nice cake for the occasion. They waited all night but when the clock struck midnight and the small russet puppy was still before them, instead of a small boy they both wept. They knew what this would mean for them, for their little puppy, and their family, so they just held each other all night and cried.

When the town council members knocked on the door several hours later Xiumin’s father tried to stall them for as long as he could, giving his wife the last few minutes he could with their son. He felt a deep sadness in his heart, he and his wife were purebred alphas, this was not something that occurred on a regular bases. He himself as a member of the town council had been on many similar removal cases before. Omega’s were weak wolves they had to be brought up differently than other wolfs and could not be raised by their parents because the council knew they wouldn’t be as tough on their own omega children as was required and believed to be truly necessary. Until this day Xiumin’s father believed in this rule, but only now did he question it and understand the begging and crying parents that he had been forced to restrain as the crying omega puppies were removed from the household. This has to be done for the good of the majority, the council used to remind the sobbing parents before they shut the door and left their huts. Lies, he thought to himself bitterly as the many council members in his house refused to meet his eyes.

“We are here for your omega” one of the council members says, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the hut.

“My wife is getting him ready, please just give her one more minute” Xiumin’s father pleaded with the council members recalling the many times he had received similar pleas himself.

“One minute nothing more” the council man said with a nod. Xiumin’s father left the main room and walked to the side room to comfort his wife and say a final good bye to his little puppy.

“I can’t believe I listened to you, you assured me he would be a beta after he didn’t turn when he was five” his wife says bitterly as tears stream down her face and she clutches the small bundle of fur to her chest. “I shouldn’t have listened, I should have ran, I heard rumors they don’t do this in other packs” she said backing away from Xiumin’s father with the puppy clutched to her chest. “I can’t let him go, my Minnie I need him, I love him” she sobbed finally accepting her husband’s embrace.

Suddenly the council members burst into the room. “Your time is up, give us the weak omega or we will have to use force” they said advancing on the pair. Xiumin’s father’s inner alpha reared its head as the men advanced threatening his wife and child, his family.

“Give us a couple more minutes” he pleaded in a weak voice as his inner alpha growled.

“Your time is up, your pathetic excuse of a alpha’s offspring must be raised with the other weak omegas. We have to fallow protocol, you are no exception” one of the men in the room says.

“Get away from him” Xiumin’s mother screams out as two men grab her. Quicker than lightning Xiumin’s father phases, he knows he is breaking rules and that the consequences will be severe, but he can’t hold his wolf back anymore his mate and puppy are in danger.

“Take him out of here” he hears one of the men order fallowed by the familiar whimpers of his puppy.

“Minnie, no don’t take him, Minnie” he hears his mate screaming out as multiple town council members jump on him and restrain him. “My puppy you can’t have my puppy” his wife wails before transforming into her true form as well.

“You are both breaking several town rules, we can forget about this if you both calm down and change forms now. We have the omega and don’t want any more trouble” one town council member yells. “We will have to take extreme measures if you do not comply” he warns. However Xiumin’s father can’t comprehend all he can hear are the whines of his puppy getting farther and farther away and the growls on his mate beside him. What else do we have to loss, she seems to be asking him with her eyes.

●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●

At 2:37 am the day of Xiumin’s tenth birthday he wakes up to pain radiating through his small wolf body. From the tip of his tail, each small nail on the end of his paws, and the gums in his mouth a sharp pain was shooting through his body at pulse like intervals. He weakly turns on his small mattress trying to relieve some of the pain he feels. He tries his best to remain quite because he knows the consequences that come with crying at any moment in the omega dorm, especially when it wakes up other members of the room. After what feels like a year but must only last about a minute the terrible pain triples which Xiumin couldn’t even image happening. He hears a scream and feels pity for whatever wolf is probably having a nightmare in the dorm because he knows that the guards are going to come in disappointed, not concerned like he has heard alpha and some beta puppy’s parents are.

“Xiumin you need to stop screaming they are going to hear you” a small boy says looking at him from across the room with wide eyes as he looks back and forth between the boy and the door. It’s me, Xiumin wonders and tries to quite the sound however a wave of pain that again multiplies the pain hits him and he cannot stop the scream or the tears that escape him as he feels like his body is on fire.

“You stupid little omega runt” One of the guards yells as he opens the door and comes towards Xiumin. “Looks like this one is finally going to shift” he says to a second guard with a chuckle as Xiumin continues to wiggle and scream on the bed.

“Let’s transport him to the soundproof block so that we can get some more sleep” the second guard says from the doorway stifling a yawn behind his hand.

“Get up you” the first guard orders Xiumin pulling him to his feet. Xiumin can only let out a louder scream as his legs fell like millions of needles are poking into them before he falls into a pile on the floor.

“I…I..I can..can’t, pl..please he..help me” he wails out.

“Stupid omega” the guard scoffs picking up Xiumin and transporting Xiumin out of the room. Xiumin is dropped onto the cold tiled ground of a small room before he hears the loud thud of a door closing. “Don’t drink all the water right away, you’ll regret it” the guard says with a laugh before sliding a small opening in the door closed.

Xiumin feels the pain becoming slightly numbed by the cold tiles of the floor. Minutes later though the pain comes back stronger fallowed the cracking and popping of each bone in his body. He drifts in and out of consciousness as the pain ebbs and flows. Xiumin cries and screams but no one comes to help. One full day and sixteen hours later a guard pulls the door open to reveal a skinny little boy with round checks staring at him from a corner of the room.

“Nice of you to finally find the decency to shift for us Xiumin” the female guard says with a fake smile. “Let’s get you some cloths, some food, and get you back to your lessons, you have missed much during your stay in this room dear” she says in a sickly sweet voice.

●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●

On his twentieth birthday Xiumin was allowed to move out of the dorm rooms to the heavily guarded omega village. In the village omegas were encouraged to develop many traits that would please their alpha mates, if they were lucky enough to be chosen for such an honor that was.

All his life Xiumin was told he would never receive an alpha mate. It was something that was beyond him. He did not deserve it. He was told that both his parents were alphas, even though Xiumin couldn’t remember except for fleeting images in his mind, some nights when tried really hard to remember. Everyone at the dorm, especially the guards, made sure that they reminded him about his alpha parents.  His parents that had been so devastated when he hadn’t shifted from his puppy form on the appropriate dates they killed themselves with disgust.

How could Xiumin ever deserve an alpha mate when he had already caused such disappointment, each guard had questioned. Xiumin was such an unwanted individual in the town that even the other omega’s would not spend time with him. Undesirable Xiumin was given a small hut all to himself on the very edge of the omega village.

Each day he would get up and travel to the village center to collect his portion of meat that the alpha’s had caught the day before and sent over to the omegas. Xiumin as the lowest of the low often got the worst pieces of the catch if he got any at all. Today looked like it would be one of those days as he approached the center of the omega village only to be turned away.

I’m going to starve, Xiumin thinks as he walks back to his hut accompanied only with the rumbling of his stomach. That night after one guard walked past his hut Xiumin made a break for it. He had spotted a promising bush of berries in the distance, away from omega village, near the lake and decided that now was his chance, he had to try.

As he ran on his skinny legs he felt so free, he felt his inner wolf open its eyes in pleasure of finally being able to spread his legs again. “Thank goodness” he whispers aloud as he falls to his knees in front of a berry bush and begins to stuff his mouth full with them. So good, he thinks internally as he closes his eyes and juice runs down the back of his throat.

“What are you doing out here all alone little omega” a deep voice asks startling Xiumin. He feels dread take over his body as he smells the strong scent of alpha on the air.

“I..I..I’m s..so..sorry m..mi..mister alpha s…sir” Xiumin mutters out as he shakes and lays on his back in a sign of surrender. The alpha just lets out a chuckle.

“Why are you out here little one” the alpha asks coming closer. Xiumin closes his eyes tight and scolds himself as a whimper escapes his lips. “Don’t be scared little omega” the alpha says.

“I..I..I’m s..s…sorry” Xiumin mutters as a second whimper escapes.

“Tell me what you’re doing here, without stuttering and I won’t turn you in” the alpha orders in a deep tone of voice. Xiumin feels the power roll of the alpha and has to take several deep breaths.

“I was hungry” Xiumin finally says, belly still up and eyes still closed.

“We aren’t feeding you enough little omega” the alpha asks and Xiumin feels a wet nose nudge at his tummy. He feels his blood run cold knowing the alpha must have shifted.

“I..I..I” Xiumin starts only to stop and take a couple more breaths. “I get the last of the food, if there isn’t that much I don’t get any” he admits to the alpha.

“Tut, tut, tut, little omega I told you not to stutter” the alpha says with a snicker and Xiumin can only whimper as a tear leaves the corner of his eye. What punishment will they give me for leaving, Xiumin wonders to himself as he hears movement to his side. “Come little omega lets get that berry juiced cleaned off you so that they don’t know you got out” the alpha says, pulling Xiumin to his feet with his human hands. Wow he shifted again, Xiumin thinks in awe as he allows his eyes a second to look at the others feet. He must be a super strong alpha, a voice in Xiumin’s head says in awe. Thinking about the one and only time he had shifted causes Xiumin to shudder as the memory of the pain he felt resurfaces.

“Why” Xiumin asks, immediately regretting questioning an alpha as his mind thinks of the possible consequences that could come from such an act. “Sorry” he says quickly. The alpha only laughs.

“If they know you left how are you going to meet me tomorrow night for something ten times better then berries” the alpha asks with a laugh. Xiumin sits frozen as the alpha raises a wet cloth to Xiumin’s lips and whips away the juice and then repeats the action to each finger on Xiumin’s hand. “Go home now little omega and meet me here tomorrow” the alpha says before shifting and running away.

Xiumin walks home in a daze and falls asleep, charting the alpha encounter up to dreams brought on by serious hunger.

●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●

The next night Xiumin sits near his window and watches the sun seat. His stomach growls as he watches the blue sky shift into many shades of red, yellow, and orange. As the sky darkens he watches the guards walk past at regular intervals. He suddenly gets to his feet and makes a swift run off towards the direction he had traveled the night before, hunger winning out. Even if he is not there I can still get some more berries, he reasons with himself.

He stays in the shadows and crouches down in front of the same bush as the night before. He slowly picks a few berries from the bush and places them in his lap, hope that the mysterious alpha will truly make his promised appearance.

At the rustle of tree branches Xiumin turns his head in worry. He smells the strong scent of alpha and falls down to the ground belly up again.

“Ahh, little omega” the alpha says, “I see you made it” he says with a small laugh. Xiumin opens his eyes and stares up at the alpha hovering above him. “Come sit with me and we can share some of this” the alpha says shaking a basket in front of Xiumin’s nose before walking a couple paces away and sitting upon the grass. Xiumin’s growling stomach urges him towards the alpha and the promise of food, meat by the smell. “Good boy” the alpha says patting Xiumin’s head as he sits beside the other. Xiumin can’t help but lean into the others hand at his praise, he doesn’t remember ever being praised, and he can’t help but to admit it feels good. “Eat” the alpha orders and Xiumin doesn’t put up a fight.

He savors the meat, unable to recall the last time he had eaten such a prime cut of meat. When he does get meat it is usually days old and from less tasty cuts. “Thank you” Xiumin says looking down at the now empty basket with longing eyes, but not daring to ask for more.

“Go home now little omega and come back in two days” the alpha orders before shifting and leaving Xiumin alone.

●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●

The meetings continue for weeks and then weeks stretch into months. Sometimes the alpha brings small catches like rabbits and birds, but other times the alpha will spoil Xiumin will prime cuts of deer or elk. He feels special, he feels spoiled, he may even feel a little loved. He has never had anyone that cares for him like his alpha friend does. As Spring warms into Summer the alpha starts to make little gestures that seem odd to Xiumin.

One evening the alpha trails his hand across Xiumin’s cheek softly before pulling his hand back. He swears he can hear the alpha whisper “cute” but quickly shakes the notion out of his mind. When Xiumin finally looks over to the alpha he notices a smirk on his face, he chalks it up to nerves because that is exactly what caused the warm blush on Xiumin’s face.

A week later Xiumin yawns and hurriedly covers his mouth hoping not to disrespect the alpha.

“Lay here, I’ll wake you up in a bit” the alpha urges pushing Xiumin’s head down onto his lap. “I’m not quite ready to see you leave yet” the alpha whispers causing Xiumin to blush. He looks up at the alpha’s face and sees the same crooked grin on the others face. Xiumin brushes off the weird feeling inside his chest as he allows the alpha to run his fingers through Xiumin’s hair.

In the heat of the summer nights the alpha starts to show off some of his more manly alpha charms as he explores the lake.

“Come on don’t be scared, I won’t let you drown” the alpha urges as Xiumin stands on the edge of the lake.

“I..I..I” Xiumin says poking his toe into the water.

“What did I say about stuttering little omega” the alpha asks in a sharp tone. Xiumin looks in the other’s eyes and feels quilt. “Get in now” the alpha orders. Raised to always fallow orders unless desiring a consequence Xiumin fallows the order. “Good boy” the alpha says patting a sputtering Xiumin’s head. For some reason that strange feeling is back but he decides to chalk this one up to nerves of something new.

He wants so bad to believe that this, this strange thing between he and this alpha, is what all the omegas are gushing about in the village. Maybe he does deserve an alpha after all he thinks.

●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●

The meetings go on all the way through Fall. Xiumin meets up with the alpha every single night. They get closer and closer and soon Xiumin believes that he has truly meet someone that can see past his weak omega status and see the true person underneath.

“I’m going to tell the council tomorrow” the alpha says and Xiumin feels the vibration of the other’s voice through his back which is propped up against the other’s back.

“W..w..what” Xiumin stuttered, shocked. Why would the alpha betray him like this, he wonders as a tear escapes the corner of his eye.

“Stutter” the alpha scolds. “I’m going to tell them that I have chosen you to be my mate” the alpha says.

“What” Xiumin asks even more surprised than when he thought the alpha had betrayed him.

“You heard me, I want to be your alpha and I’m going to tell the council” the alpha says.

“I can’t believe it” Xiumin said will happiness coursing through every inch of his veins for the first time in his life.

“Well you better stupid little omega” the alpha says with a chuckle. “Now we have to be matted before I tell the council, so they can’t make me leave you, let’s do it tonight okay” the alpha says. Alarms of all different sorts go off in Xiumin’s mind but he can’t even listen to one.

“Okay” Xiumin says overjoyed with the idea of living with this alpha for the rest of his life.

●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●

“Why didn’t you mark me alpha” Xiumin asks as he nuzzles into the warmth of his alpha. He smiles at the thought, my alpha, he repeats in his mind.

“Don’t question me runt” the alpha orders. Xiumin allows himself to drift to sleep with happiness covering up all other reason and judgment.

●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●

“We the council find you guilty of indecent omega behavior” the speaker for the town council says looking down at a cowering Xiumin. The events leading up to today all seem a blur, Xiumin’s poor mind is still wondering why his alpha didn’t tell the truth, why his alpha didn’t stand up for him. “For tempting such an alpha of high ranking you will face banishment effective now” he says looking at Xiumin in disgust. “Take him to the boarder and make sure he never comes back” the man orders two bulky alphas on either side of Xiumin.

●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ● ●ᴥ●

Xiumin would have been excited about riding in a car for the first time if not for the circumstances.

“I heard he feel hook line and sinker for all the fake love junk” the driver said with a laugh pointing at Xiumin in the back seat.

“I heard that he really thought that the future pack leader could love and become the mate of something as pathetic as him” the other guy adds between laughs.

“Hear that kid, it wasn’t real, none of it, and you were just too stupid of an omega to realize the truth” the driver says stopping the car beside a forest. Xiumin allowed them to man handle him and carry him deep into the forest without moving a limb. Deep down he had known the truth all along but had refused to admit it, now that it had been spat in his face he couldn’t ignore it and it made him feel even worse.

“I give him three days tops” one of the guys says as they walk away.

“I don’t think he’ll even make it through the night, supposed to be a pretty big storm tonight” the other says before they are out of hearing range. Xiumin sits alone in the quiet and cold forest. What do I do now, he wonders to himself as he sees the first few raindrops fall.


End file.
